


Incurable

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for chapter 333 of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incurable

It hurt.

Since the day he had come aboard this ship, become a part of this crew, nakama had meant nakama, now and forever. The captain had laughed and welcomed him, as he had all the others, knitting them together. Long nose, blue nose, green hair, it didn't matter. They were one.

This was like losing a limb. Worse, like losing one's heart, and no one could live without a heart.

"Luffy...? I've got some meat!"

"...I'm not hungry."

He had wanted to be the best doctor ever. He could cure fevers, broken bones, stabbed stomachs, anything. But not this.


End file.
